


Crimson Fever

by AzureDiamondz



Category: South Park
Genre: Band Fic, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Gay Sex, M/M, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz
Summary: After a performance at the South Park Community Center  for his band Crimson Dawn, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski have a little private performance of their own.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 21





	Crimson Fever

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ Also this fanfic contains sex so, turn back if you're not comfortable or not of age! Anyways, this idea came to me awhile ago, and I thought it would be a cool lemon. The song featured in this chapter is called "Pabst Blue Ribbon Ice" owned by The Amity Affliction, my favorite band! They're a metal core band from Australia,.check them out if you want or like that type of music, they really helped me out in my darkest times. Enough about me though, you came to read a lemon, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker and Comedy Central.
> 
> Side note: In the song text, if it ends with "," or ".," It's Butters singing, if it ends in "!," Stan is singing.

"All right, now for the band you've all been waiting for! Give it up for Crimson Dawn!!!"

The crowd went wild, screaming and hollering, the venue was packed to the brim. Inside, the local South Park Community Center for the night was turned into a concert stage, area cleared out for the guests to go crazy. There was a few bands that played already, and although they were all good, everyone wanted Crimson Dawn. The band became super popular around town, especially around the young adults that were the 4th graders from South Park Elementary, now seniors at South Park High. Surprisingly ever since the bands first performance at Autumn Fest all those years ago, and after their biopic ended up dead in the water, the members consisting of Stan Marsh, South Park High's quarterback of their Football team, the handsome, sapphire-eyed Adonis, and lead singer, Kenny McCormick, the pervert-minded blonde still wearing his infamous orange parka, and bassist, Leopold Butters Stotch, innocent and shy angel, and guitarist and back up singer, and Jimmy Valmer, local comedian and drummer, still stuck together, performing around to get publicity, and luckily, after more and more people attended their performances, they actually realized how great the band was.

As the band got prepared, making sure all their instruments were ready to go, Stan took the mic up front, and eyed everyone in the crowd, seeing some familiar faces out there, smiling, not because of the crowd, not because of the people he recognized, but because his favorite person, his super best friend and boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski, was right smack dab in front, cheering wildly for the group. His beautiful orange curls shook understand his green ushanka, his green eyes sparkled with excitement. It was no surprise to anyone when they publicly announced their relationship, it almost was like when Tweek and Craig when they announced theirs, albeit with a few jabs from Eric Cartman of course, and although the boys parents were skeptical, they ultimately were okay with it, seeing how happy they made each other and how inseparable the boys always seemed to be.

"All right everybody, how are we doing tonight!?" Stan yelled in the mic, receiving roars and screams from everybody. "That's what I like to hear! Now, I want all of you to scream and sing as loud as you possibly fucking can, do I make myself fucking clear!?" Again, screams and roars thundered the place, sounding like a jet engine went off. "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, my favorite person in the whole world, my beautiful, independent and amazing boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski." He announced as he pointed at the Jew in the front row, who although was embarrassed by the nudges and stares he got from the people next to him, looked up at Stan with so much love and adoration.

"This song is called Pabst Blue Ribbon on Ice!"

As soon as Stan yelled out the song name, the band instantly kicked on, the lights flashed as the music began to play.

  
_Remember, remember, the times when we were younger!_  
 _When we shed our tears so many times, close together!_  
 _Remember, remember, the days we left behind!_  
 _And the words lost between us in the valleys of time!_  
 _Remember my friend, now remember my lover!_  
  
(As Stan sung, gripping the mic and holding it against his mouth, he eyed Kyle, giving him a wink as blue stared directly into green.)  


_When I told you that I'd never recover,_ _And remember the cold, the cold stormy weather!_  
 _And the promise I made I'd love you forever,_  
 _I meant it, I swear, that I meant it forever!_  
  
(Butters sung along with Stan his soft mellow voice mixing well with Stan's beautiful but deep screaming. Jimmy drumming along heavily with Butters and Kenny.)

  
_If my eyes are the oceans that put your head in the clouds,_  
 _Then your heart is the reason I keep my feet on the ground,_  
 _I've just watched the world turning, kept my head held up high,_  
 _Kept my feet on the ground, kept the hope in my eyes._  
  
(Butter's graceful voice filled the room, he eyed Kenny on the other side of the stage, seemingly saying the words to his band mate and lover. Stan marched along the stage, banging his head in the air, grabbing his beanie and throwing it into the crowd, letting his jet black hair loose. The reception was immense, everybody in attendance jumped, head banged and cheered for the band, even Kyle, who couldn't keep his eyes off Stan.)

  
_I meant it, I swear that I meant it and mean it!_  
 _And after that time, I will always repeat it,_  
 _I love you, I swear, and I won't let you go!_  
 _That's something that I, really need you to know_!

(Stan clutched his shirt as he sung heavily, Butters throwing in his verse while jamming on the guitar)

  
_Remember my friend, now remember my lover!_  
_When I told you that I, would never recover? Well!_

(Kyle knew that this song meant something to Stan, just the lyrics were deeper than they appeared to be, the Jew shed tears of pure joy and emotion as he stared at his boyfriend, who despite going crazy on stage, eyed him almost the entire time he was singing, like it was only him on stage, and only Kyle in the crowd.)

  
_If my eyes are the oceans that put your head in the clouds,_  
 _Then your heart is the reason I keep my feet on the ground, I've just watched the world turning, kept my head held up high,_  
 _Kept my feet on the ground, kept the hope in my eyes,_  
 _[The hope in my eyes]._

(Butters looked out into the crowd, singing while lifting his leg up and slamming in down on the stage as the pace died, Jimmy tapping the cymbals, before the pace pickened up.)

  
_I love you, I swear, and I won't let you go._  
 _That's something that I, really need you to know._  
 _I love you I swear and I won't let you go!_  
 _That's something that I, really need you to know!_  
 _And then you embraced me, with your entire being!_  
 _And we were carried away off to a peaceful sea!_  
 _Off to a peaceful sea!_

(Everyone went wild as Stan and Butters sung together, those two voices, the differences in them, but how well they worked together. When Stan jumped into the crowd, letting people catch him and pass him around, the whole place went even crazier, people were taking off their shirts and twirling them around, throwing anything they could; cups of emptied beer, clothing, even an inflatable beach ball. Kyle looked back as he saw his boyfriend get drifted off by everyone, he saw how intense it could get, even with two people on his sides, shoulder to shoulder. He never really like events like this, all huddled up and touching others, but this, seeing how it could get, seeing his boyfriend perform, he could get used to this.)

  
_If my eyes are the oceans that put your head in the clouds,_  
 _Then your heart is the reason I keep my feet on the ground,_  
 _I've just watched the world turning, kept my head held up high,_  
 _Kept my feet on the ground, kept the hope in my eyes._

(The song died down as Butters sung the last verse of the song. The crowd loved it entirely, cheering and clapping. Stan already making his way back up stage, walked up behind Kenny, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, smiling. The blonde merely chuckled in response. The raven haired teen, pointed at Jimmy, making a rock on symbol with his hands, getting one back from the teen on drums.)

"So that was Pabst Blue Ribbon on Ice, I hope everyone enjoyed that one! But we aren't fucking done yet!" Stan laughed into the mic as he approached Butters and shared a laugh with him. He made eye contact with his super best boyfriend in the front row. "I really do hope you guys loved that song because it means so fucking much to me, everything I am, everything I have worked so hard to be, is because of my boyfriend Kyle. Many of you know him already, but he means more to me than words can express, without him, I wouldn't be here. So please, give Kyle Broflovski a round of applause."

That got everyone to cheer loudly for Kyle, clapping and whistling, the ginger smiled sheepishly back at everyone, nervously waving back as he looked back at Stan, who knelt down in front of him and kissed him right there on stage. The crowd erupted, happy for the the couple. Kyle felt the electricity and passion as their tongues fought for dominance, his boyfriend caressing his cheek as he licked the roof of his mouth, earning a moan from the redhead. As much as Kyle would have wanted the kiss to last longer, even in front of everybody, the kiss ended. As the two separated, Stan got back up and walked back to the center.

"The night is still young everyone, and we are not done yet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
